


The News

by EpicKiya722



Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Can Sha'lain'a and Calvin Get Props for Being Great Parents?, F/M, Family, Gen, HE DESERVES IT!!, Humor, Kaldur'ahm is Aquaman, Short & Sweet, Short Story Okay?, YYYYYUUUUSSSSS!!!!!, reactions, somewhat...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Regardless of being a young adult and can make his own decisions, Kaldur still has to let his parents know he's going to be the next Aquaman.





	The News

**Author's Note:**

> That's right. For those who don't know, our boi Kaldur'ahm is going to be Aquaman in season 3. I squealed so loud and practically ran out of breath when I found out, okay? Like... I can be happy. Now, they better give him a lot of screen time in his kickass uniform. I also want to see his powers progress. Like... Kaldur was able to create a wave to... y'all read the Injustice 2 comics. And his DC Rebirth Teen Titans version, Jackson did a lot of water tricks without those waterbearers. So... yeah...

To be honest, he was nerve wrecked right now. Nerve wrecked. More than when King Arthur asked him to take up his mantle, to be Aquaman. Yes, Kaldur was struck shocked and maybe uncertain because that title is a legacy. But Arthur, and Mera as well as Orm, was positive he was ready. He had the experience of sacrificing and carrying pretty much the weight of the world in his shoulders. His powers and skills progressed greatly. So of course, he was ready.

He accepted because it would be... wrong to not to. He could always turn down being the next Aquaman until he felt he was ready, Arthur let him know that. But nonetheless he accepted.

But what made him anxious is letting his parents know.

Kaldur may be a young adult and could make his own damn decisions, but keeping anything from his parents was a big NO-NO.

He told them about being Aqualad. He definitely told them about going undercover. Sha'lain'a would have definitely killed him and Black Manta.

So why keep this away from them?

There wasn't a reason. Yet Kaldur wasn't sure about how they would react this time.

They were shaky about him being Aqualad and they nearly threw a fit when he had to do undercover being Black Manta II.

What was he going to receive this time?

* * *

"Kaldur!"

The moment he could be seen, he was ambushed with a hug and kisses on his face. He let it happened until she wanted to stop. Eventually, Sha'lain'a did. Calvin was no better, chuckling.

"I love how she still treats you like a baby."

"Dad!"

"Calvin, he still is my baby. I don't care how old he is.", Sha'lain'a smiled. A second later, she crossed her arms and shot her son a stern glare. "What did you do this time?"

Kaldur frowned, confused. He thought back to his actions over the past few weeks and couldn't think of anything he possibly have done to piss his mother off. "I... haven't done... anything...", he said slowly and unsure, taking a few spaces back.

Sha'lain'a just glared harder.

He turned to Calvin for clearance. In response, the older man winced, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The king informed us that you have something to tell us."

He recalled asking Arthur to tell his parents he did have some news, giving himself a head start and for them to prepare themselves. 

"... right..."

"Kaldur'ahm of Shayeris, if you have done something you weren't supposed to do..."

"Mama, I haven't done anything. However, I do have something to tell you."

Both his parents exchanged quick, curious glances. Sha'lain'a's posture softened and Calvin gave him a questioning stare.

Kaldur mentally composed himself, pushing all fear back.

"Well... I..."

They continued to stare, waiting.

He exhaled, closing his eyes. Maybe if he didn't look at them, he could come out with it.

"... the king had asked me to be Aquaman and I accepted."

Instead of relaxing, from head to toe, Kaldur tensed up, memories of his parents fussing over him to be careful and asking him if he was sure about his previous decisions flooding in his head. He opened up one eye, seeing how the couple adorned unreadable expressions. His other eye opened as he took his bottom lip in between his teeth, still anticipating those reactions.

Sha'lain'a and Calvin had yet to move or make a noise for the next two minutes.

Kaldur swam closer and waved his hands in their faces.

"Mama. Dad. Did you hear me?"

Calvin was the first to speak, his gaze shifting to Kaldur. "Can... can you repeat that?"

"I said... I'm going to be the next Aquaman."

Sha'lain'a sped off.

* * *

"Whoa! Hey! No!"

"MAMA! NO!"

Arthur had found himself hiding behind Mera in fear. Mera was highly amused at her husband, seeing how he was scared of a woman tinier than her. Then again, this was Sha'lain'a.

She wasn't sure if the blonde attacked Arthur or what, but all she saw was the half Atlantean swim at her in lightning speed and the other Atlantean swimming after.

Sha'lain'a had stopped, taking to pouting and crossing her arms while this time she glared at Arthur. Her son and husband managed to keep up and halted just spaces behind her.

"King Arthur Curry of Atlantis, the bridge between our world and the surface, my son's ex-mentor, enemy of my ex and husband to my best friend, did you really ask my baby to be Aquaman?!", she asked, her tone etched with straight seriousness.

Kaldur didn't know whether to run because how frightening she was or laugh because how his King, his (ex)mentor cowered.

He nodded, gulping.

"I did."

"Sha'lain'a, sweetheart, please tell me you aren't going to murder him.", Calvin begged.

Sha'lain'a gasped, offended. "Murder him?! No! I was just wondering why he didn't tell us he believes, no... knows our son has the potential to be Aquaman! Like why he didn't run us by this first because I'm just..." She took Kaldur in her arms and hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead. "I'm so excited for him! I knew this day would come!"

Everyone was relieved that she wasn't hellbent on killing the King of Atlantis.

"When he told us that you have to tell us something, I prayed it wasn't something bad. Now, yes, I'm worried for you. I'm your mother so that's my job, but this... Kaldur, I'm so proud of you!"

Arthur finally moved from behind Mera, still a little shook. "Then why did you look so murderous?"

"I had to intimidate you. That's for not telling me and my husband our son is now Aquaman. Worrying me.", she answered, releasing Kaldur.

"... okay. I'll let that go."

"Dad, how do you feel about this?", Kaldur asked.

Calvin patted his shoulder, grinning. "Proud, of course. Kaldur, son, you deserve this. You gave up a lot of things and do so much for others. I think it's time you get the title you earned."

Any anxiety, fear, or negative thought he had stitched to him was  completely gone. Kaldur felt great knowing his parents was on board with this.

"Thank you."

"Now, you could have asked first."

"Seriously?"

"We're still your parents."

"Damn right we are.", Sha'lain'a added.

"Would you have said 'no' if I asked?"

"Nope! As your father said, you deserve this. I think we'd be more disappointed you didn't accept at all."

"Oh."

"Also, wouldn't it be great to say we are Aquaman's parents?"

"Mama..."

"I joke, Kaldur. Or do I?"

Kaldur just chuckled, used to his mother's humor.

"But on a serious note, Kaldur, we are ecstatic about you taking this position. Arthur and I can't think of anybody more suitable for this. You've done a lot, and despite the last couple of years, you have gave inspiration to all of Atlantis. I think this, you being Aquaman is just shining a brighter light.", Mera said.

"And that I agree on.", Arthur voiced, embracing Mera from behind. "More of why I chose you."

"And I am honored, my King.", Kaldur replied with a small bow.

Sha'lain'a clapped her hands, the sound loud but muffled since they are underwater. "I am planning a huge dinner for you."

"Or we could hold a banquet instead.", Mera smirked.

Pale greens widened at the tone of excitement. "Mama, my Queen, don't---"

"Too late. I'll start planning."

Calvin shook his head, giving his son a sympathetic sigh. "You already know when they say they're doing something, nothing is stopping them."

Kaldur decided to let them have it, well aware the older was right. For now, he's relieved he could get a good night's rest knowing his parents were delighted about the news.

Yet, he was anticipating on their fussing and warning him to be careful and not be reckless. They weren't doing it now, but they will later. He was sure of it.

It's what parents do.

**Author's Note:**

> We better get a lot of action scenes of Aquaman Kaldur, I'm not playing.
> 
> I wrote and finished this on the last day of 2018, but wanted it to be the first fic of mine for 2019. 🙂


End file.
